


【炯舞】Run Boy Run

by wuruko



Series: Run [1]
Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuruko/pseuds/wuruko
Summary: 炯舞炯的短车我爱他们。过去捏造有。后续也许有舞子x炯的情节？
Relationships: Kei Mikhail Ignatov/Maiko Maya Stronskaya
Series: Run [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654120
Kudos: 3





	【炯舞】Run Boy Run

0.

  
米哈伊尔把他们第三次约会的地点选了野营地，周围人都笑他没有情趣，有哪个家伙会带姑娘去野营的？可迈雅就是很受用。他们去的林区很平和，人烟稀少。没有繁星，但也没有炮弹炸裂的声音，到了晚上，只有片条状的营火在吱吱作响。

迈雅说她睡不着，就让米哈伊尔唱摇篮曲给她听。

他努力唱了，哼着小时候听瓦先卡给他唱过的调子，然而声音过于低沉严肃，完全没了摇篮曲应有的作用。

“你听起来像是我们家老楼里的胖厨娘。”

迈雅咯咯笑着指出这点，他涨红了脸，使劲发出自己最细小，最轻柔的假声——

“现在你回到了胖厨娘年轻的时候，听啊，她多么快乐！”

于是他俩都笑得没了睡意，靠在一起、互相挠着对方的胳肢窝，战争的硝石气离他们是那么近、又那么远。而他们才16、17岁，跑得是多么的快，丑恶的烟火和粪土味还没有追上他们。

直到第一滴鲜血溅上她的脸颊，第一颗子弹擦过他的臂膀。

1.

他爱她，那是毋庸置疑的。

米哈伊尔爱着她的一切，她的声音、土地般温暖的头发、白皙的皮肤，她深陷在床铺里，嘟着嘴说出责怪的话语。那温和、仿佛在低语的眼眸——即使它们已经无法接收任何色彩，可那就是两块宝物，织出盈盈的光辉。

他们相濡以沫、互相舔舐着对方的伤口——又努力治愈着对方，拥抱着，抚摸着对方。

他抱紧她，那可太紧了、仿佛是要把一个多月缺失的份都给抱回来，迈雅则轻笑着爱抚着他的肩膀，感受着对方的抚拥。闻到相同的、雪国和向日葵的气味，因此而无比亲切。

“我是否……只是在你身上寻求着认同感呢？”

他喃喃地说道，好似在怀疑自己，又犹豫着是否该说出口。

迈雅则微微笑了起来，纤细的手指抚上自己丈夫的嘴角，感知着不安和期许的形状，“不……我想我也在渴求着你。”

“这是正常的吗……这是否被西比拉所接受呢？”

“在这时候，你还想着西比拉的事情呀？”

她笑了起来，而年轻的监视官只是不知该怎么做才好。他局促不安、放不下身段；他似乎总是感到愧疚、也总是怀疑自己。这个男人啊，他想尽可能做到最好，却也在某些时候、把事情给搞砸了。她摸着他的嘴唇和脸颊，顺势亲吻上去，就像是要把把一切都压进他的肚子里似的、吮吸他温润的舌头，米哈伊尔则更加手足无措了；他没想到自己的妻子会这么积极——虽然在这方面的事情上，妻子总是较为主动的那一个。

他便努力回吻自己的妻子，同时小心翼翼地、触碰她身上圆润的部分。肩头、乳房的边缘，肋骨，腰窝、臀部、大腿。接着，他却有些不好意思了！他像是认为自己太粗鲁，想尽可能绅士一点，扮演一个克制、温和的好丈夫。

迈雅不这么觉得，她虽看不见，也能敏锐地察觉米哈伊尔的情感、他的气味，他的踌躇。她想了下，调皮地随手抚上他的腹股沟，一路往下，轻轻揉捏着他的性器。

“啊…….！”

这下他肯定涨红了脸吧！她嘻嘻笑着，想象米哈伊尔的脸，那张印象里英俊、带着阴柔美的脸。他皱起眉来是什么样子的？他笑起来又是什么样子的？不可思议的是，迈雅依旧清晰地记得那些表情，她为此感到高兴。

“还不过来吗？……你想等到什么时候？”

她在他的耳边私语，逗弄他，嘴唇吻上、轻舔着他的耳廓；米哈伊尔喜欢这样，虽然他从来不会肯承认。他们有些不像是做爱，到像是在玩乐，话说回来，这两种东西到最后也都是一样的。

“我……嗯，可以吗？”他急促地说道。

“可以哦，我觉得没问题。”

他深吸一口气，好似是快要经历初夜的雏儿，无论多少次，那颗心脏都像是要蹦出他的胸口。那股子害怕和惊慌总是去不掉的；迈雅觉得他可爱，却也知道这之后的本性。

起初总是会有些疼痛，米哈伊尔会怀着愧疚不停地道歉，但她知道他可停不下来，些微且可以忍受的痛楚会马上转化为炙热的快感，她用双腿夹住他的腰，大腿内侧的皮肤摩擦着他的腰窝，触碰到紧实、匀称的肌肉，视觉的不便倒使其他感觉更敏锐了。她低呼、喘着气喊他的名字。

“舞子、舞子、”

他尽可能的不想弄伤她，而他的确是做到了；温柔、体贴。但那股如同火烫般的情感还是顺着他的皮肤流向她的；他像是那抹冬季的阳光——冰冷却又温暖。舞子.迈雅.斯托伦斯卡娅尽可能的回应他，感受他的热情和愿望，这个男人爱着她却不知如何表达才是正确的。他小心翼翼、如履薄冰；寒风吹来他会尽可能地缩进大衣里，但只要身边的人觉得冷了，他就毫不犹豫的把那件大衣给让出来；这时候，他又觉得自己足够强悍了。

现在也是如此，她几乎能听到米哈伊尔内心的声音了——他会为妻子的存在而感到幸福，沉浸在甜蜜而暖和的肉体之中；但同时，他也想给她更多、更多的爱。喔，这可要愁坏他了，他该怎么办呢？他该怎样才能把早已满溢出来的爱送给她呢？

“……亲爱的、”她一字一顿地说道，“我回来了。”

她抚摸着他的头发，用自己的胸脯紧贴着他的胸膛，看，我收到了，我回应你了。

她的丈夫就是会为了这些事情激动，他在她的身体里，突然变得愈加急切和渴盼、他克制着自己，却也忍不住横冲直撞；这很好，迈雅欣然接受了这些，接受了他的情热和欲望，因为她也想要他。将他的肉体和血液囫囵吞下，她吃下他的，他也咽下她的，他们将永远在一起——像是病态的蛇、残忍的昆虫那样。她确实是想这么做，炮火洗礼了他们，那道路是用一遍又一遍的血肉铺就而成的，用骨和体液粘接起来的，他们踩在尸体上、西比拉也是踩在尸体上才成就了这些道路。

而这一切戛然而止。

“……对、对不起。”

米哈伊尔道歉着说，语气中包含着略微的胆怯和羞愧……毕竟这一个月都没有……这似乎是可以理解的事情，但他却因此非常羞耻。  
”对不起、对不起。”

他就像认错的孩子般这么说，迈雅便觉得他可爱极了，哪还能遇到这种情形呢？这可太少见了。

她伸手触摸他的脸颊说， “那么我们是不是可以开始第二轮了？”

TBC？


End file.
